


Дакота Манчестер

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Неманья случайно узнает секрет Рио.
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Fernando Torres
Series: АПЛ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 4





	Дакота Манчестер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест.

Неманья не был дураком. Вся его карьера, которая сейчас находилась на пике, говорила об этом. Репортёры, захлёбываясь слюной, превозносили его решения в матчах, да и газетные заголовки кричали о том, какой он умный. Да, он совершал ошибки на поле, и бывало, на первых полосах газет появлялись фотографии, поймавшие те моменты, о которых он предпочитал забыть. Например, своё лицо, когда Торрес отнимает у него мяч. И в жизни такое бывало — слава богу, у высших сил нет камеры, которой они могли бы запечатлеть его лицо в номере с зеркальным потолком, а потом растиражировать его по всему миру. Неманья мог ошибаться, но дураком он не был. Именно поэтому он сразу заметил, что с Рио что-то не то. Вёл тот себя так, будто понимал, что совершил ошибку, но при этом Неманью не покидало чувство, что Рио, не задумываясь, повторит её ещё и ещё. Вроде бы всё было как всегда, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Если бы Неманья верил во всю муть, что показывают по телевизору, он назвал бы это аурой. А если бы его спросили, с каких пор Рио подменили, он сказал бы, что, пожалуй, после одной из игр с Челси. Рио вообще после каждой встречи с синими ходил как потерянный, независимо от цифр на табло, показывающем результат матча.

— Случилось что? — не выдержал однажды Неманья.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Рио, коряво изображая удивление.

Неманья пожал плечами, а Рио улыбнулся и сказал:

— Нет, всё отлично!

Улыбка была настолько фальшивой, что, будь она купюрой, за неё посадили бы в тюрьму.

Врать Рио совершенно не умел. Да он и не врал никогда — просто не мог сдерживать темперамент и высказывал в лицо всё, что было на уме. В тот раз Неманья не полез с расспросами, хотя ему чертовски надоело ходить в дураках. Он решил выждать время после очередного матча с Челси и, если Рио снова появится в раздевалке, весь окутанный новой аурой, просто сгрести его за грудки, приложить к стене, хорошенько встряхнув, и получить ответы на все свои вопросы. Неманья был уверен, что тот долго не продержится.

Однако ответ он получил раньше — Рио даже трясти не пришлось.

Неманья увидел его в огромном окне в лобби-баре отеля «Дакота Манчестер». Время было позднее, матч с синими закончился не так давно, и Неманья даже помотал головой, чуть не прилипнув к стеклу с растопыренными ладонями и расплющенным носом, как обычно изображают мультяшных героев: ему показалось, что он обознался. Захотелось протереть кулаками глаза ещё и потому, что Рио за столиком был не один, и того человека, которого Неманья увидел рядом с ним, он уж совсем не ожидал встретить здесь в такой час и в такой компании.

— Нандо... — прошептал он.

Неманья давно не произносил это имя. Оно ласкало язык, как и прежде.

Ещё несколько часов назад Неманья видел, как Рио прошёлся по Торресу, чуть не втоптав того в газон, да и у Торреса, когда его подняли, пальцы скривились так, что Неманье казалось, будто из-под кожи сейчас блеснут стальные когти, как у Росомахи, и Торрес выцарапает Рио глаза и исполосует лицо в кровавый гуляш.

А сейчас они сидели друг напротив друга и пили вино.

Неманья вошел в просторный холл и занял в углу место, которое было очень удобным: его самого видно не было, а обзор лобби-бара был прекрасным, лучшей диспозиции не придумаешь. Он тоже заказал бокал вина и, спрятавшись в полумрак ночного холла, продолжил наблюдать. Играла музыка, и, хотя она была негромкой, о чём они говорили, было не разобрать — Неманье приходилось довольствоваться лишь изображением без звука, но ему и этого хватало. Он хорошо видел их профили, их руки, лежащие на столике рядом, соприкасаясь мизинцами, ноги, находящиеся под столом на расстоянии, не нарушающем приличий, но касающиеся друг друга носками обуви.

И только сейчас до Неманьи стало доходить, что за аура окружала Рио наутро после каждого матча с синими. Это был запах парфюма, который Неманья вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть: после ночи в ливерпульском отеле он чуть ли не в кожу ему въелся, смыть его было невозможно — и не очень-то хотелось.

«Нандо... Нандо...» — снова запульсировало на языке.

Было ещё одно открытие, которое Неманья предпочёл бы закрыть обратно, но судьба сегодня развлекалась от души, раскрывая перед ним всё новые карты. В неярком мерцающем освещении лобби-бара и в таком положении: лицо к лицу, ладонь к ладони — кожа Нандо казалась почти молочной, словно выцветшей под больным английским солнцем а кожа Рио, напротив, темнела до кофейной. Когда свет временами прорезался, Нандо становился смуглее, будто в молоко плеснули шоколада, а цвет Рио словно разбавлялся молоком, и Неманья вдруг подумал, как это будет выглядеть, когда они через несколько минут поднимутся в номер — не оставалось никаких сомнений, для чего эти двое здесь встретились, — сбросят одежду и переплетутся телами, перемешав оттенки. Перед глазами замелькали картинки: побелевшие пальцы Нандо, сжимающие тёмно-золотистые плечи Рио, тёмные губы, скользящие по бледной веснушчатой шее и светлые щиколотки, скрещённые на пояснице, кожа которой от ритмичных движений в приглушённом свете номера переливает бронзой.

— Боже... — пробормотал Неманья, сдвинув колени и бросив взгляд на свой пах.

Из-за стола сейчас определённо не стоило выходить.

Рио же, расплатившись за обоих, как назло встал и направился вслед за Нандо к лифту. Шли они привычно, не озираясь по сторонам и не разговаривая. Неманья, понимая, что рискует, но не в силах остановиться, скользнул за ними и замер, прислонившись к стене невдалеке и прикрывшись толстовкой.

Последнее, что он видел, когда дверь лифта закрывалась, — это как Нандо обхватил Рио ладонью за шею и, толкнув к стене,  
прижался к его губам, мозаикой отражаясь в зеркалах.

Белая рука на шее цвета кофе с молоком — именно это представил Неманья, забрызгивая туалет отеля спермой, откинув голову и закусив ребро ладони, чтобы не заорать.

Таким дураком он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал.

На следующий день, встретившись с Рио в раздевалке, Неманья не задавал лишних вопросов. Он просто прошёлся взглядом по следам от ногтей на лопатках Рио, подвинувшись ближе, втянул знакомый аромат ауры и спросил:

— Как дела?

— Всё отлично, — улыбнулся Рио. Припухшие искусанные губы делали его и без того большой рот просто огромным.

— Зашибись, — сказал Неманья и, хлопнув его по плечу, пошёл на поле.

В конце концов у него тоже могут быть свои секреты.


End file.
